


Save him

by Izikiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izikiel/pseuds/Izikiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan était devant les portes de l'hôpital, dos à celles ci, inspirant profondément, le visage levé vers le ciel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save him

L'univers de Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 

 

Ethan était devant les portes de l'hôpital, dos à celles ci, inspirant profondément, le visage levé vers le ciel. Il remarqua que la nuit commençait à tomber et sorti de sa poche son téléphone pour regarder l'heure.

18h36.

Il ne consulta pas les nombreux messages et les appels en absences que l'écran affichait et remit son téléphone dans sa poche, tout en se retournant vers les portes de l'hôpital sans pour autant les franchir.

Le garçon avait besoin d'air, de s'éloigner de cet endroit qui était en train de le rendre fou.

Il y était depuis le début de l'après midi mais il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à l'odeur qui flottait dans le bâtiment. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait finir par rendre son repas du midi, ou alors c'était l'angoisse qui lui serrait le ventre depuis qu'il était arrivé ici qui lui donnait cette sensation de nausée.

Ethan inspira à nouveau puis se concentra pour essayer d'entendre les battements, qu'il savait irrégulier, du coeur de Danny.

Danny..

 

_Danny et Ethan se trouvaient dans la voiture du premier, discutant. Enfin, c'était surtout Danny qui parlait. Ethan, lui, était trop occupé à essayer de calmer la peur qui s'insinuait en lui. Il s'était enfin décidé à annoncer à son petit ami qu'il était un loup garou. Mais n'ayant pas le courage de le faire seul, il avait demandé à Aiden, Derek, ainsi que les autres membres de la meute, de l'aider._

_Ethan avait tourné son visage vers son petit ami, se demandant si celui ci allait le quitter quand il apprendrait la vérité sur lui, et leurs amis, ou s'il allait continuer à l'aimer malgré sa différence._

 

_\- Je parle trop c'est ça ? Demanda Danny, en entendant son petit ami pousser un soupir._

_\- Pas du tout._

_\- Alors, pourquoi ce soupir ? Questionna l'adolescent tout en redémarrant lorsque le feu passa au vert._

_\- J'étais dans mes... ATTENTION !_

 

_Malgré son cri, Danny n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste pour éviter le camion qui leur fonça dessus, envoyant la voiture plus loin. Le camion ne s'arrêta pas, prenant la fuite sans même s'inquiéter de la voiture et de ses passagers._

 

Ethan se passa une main lasse devant son visage tout en frissonnant légèrement et décida de s'asseoir sur les marches devant l'hôpital pour calmer les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains. Il retint un sanglot lorsqu'il repensa à l'accident qui avait plongé Danny dans le coma.

 

_Ethan gémit sous la douleur et resta un petit moment sonné avant de tourner la tête vers Danny._

 

_\- Danny ? Danny ! Appela, sans succès, Ethan._

 

_Le garçon semblait inconscient et du sang coulait de sa tempe. Ethan détailla rapidement son petit ami et remarqua qu'un gros morceau de verre était enfoncé dans son ventre. Paniquant, il se concentra sur le coeur de Danny et gémit en remarquant qu'il battait faiblement. Il sorti du mieux qu'il pu de la voiture et tandis que ses propres blessures guérissaient d'elles mêmes, il prit son téléphone, qui par chance fonctionnait toujours malgré la grosse fissure qui se trouvait sur l'écran. Il appela les pompiers, à qui il expliqua, d'une voix tremblante, ce qui s'était passé tout en se faisant passer pour un témoin de l'accident._

_Il répondit à toutes les questions que le pompier lui posa, puis une fois la conversation terminée, il retira sa veste en cuir puis son tee shirt, taché de son propre sang et l'appuya contre la tempe de Danny tout en remettant tant bien que mal sa veste._

_Quelques automobilistes curieux s'étaient arrêtés pour voir ce qu'il se passait ce qui énerva profondément Ethan, qui avait du mal à contenir son loup qui voulait tout simplement les envoyer contre n'importe quelle surface dure, du moment que ça les assommerait suffisamment longtemps._

_Les pompiers étaient arrivés après ce qu'il sembla être des heures au jeune homme. Ils prirent rapidement Danny en charge, Ethan les regardant lui apporter les premiers soins dans un état second. C'est quand il les vit mettre le brancard sur lequel était son petit ami, un masque sur le nez et la bouche, qu'il réagit. Il se rapprocha vivement d'un des pompiers et le supplia de le laisser accompagner le garçon. Le pompier refusa, et monta dans le camion qui démarra dès que la porte fut fermée, les sirènes raisonnant fortement._

_Le prenant en pitié, un des automobilistes lui avait proposé de le déposer à l'hôpital. Le garçon avait accepté sans hésiter, se disant que ça serait toujours plus rapide que de courir jusqu'à l'hôpital, même avec ses supers pouvoirs de loup garou. Il avait vaguement remercié l'homme puis s'était précipité à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, cherchant désespérément quelqu'un pouvant le renseigner sur l'état de Danny._

_Après avoir plus ou moins agressé plusieurs membres du personnel, une jeune femme l'avait finalement renseigné. Il avait appris que le garçon était en ce moment dans une salle d'opération et que pour l'instant elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas lui en dire plus. Ethan avait simplement hoché la tête puis s'était mis à faire les cents pas dans une salle d'attente._

_Il remarqua vaguement les parents de Danny et ne s'intéressa à leurs présences que lorsqu'un médecin s'approcha d'eux. Ethan s'avança un peu, tout en restant à une distance raisonnable et écouta ce que le médecin leur disait._

_Le coeur de Danny s'était arrêté pendant l'opération. Pendant une minute. Son petit ami était mort pendant une minute et était maintenant plongé dans un coma. Le médecin ne savait pas s'il se réveillerait un jour mais le pronostic était mauvais. Très mauvais._

 

Son téléphone sonna et Ethan sursauta, revenant à lui. Il le sorti et regarda le nom de son frère s'afficher sur l'écran. Il ne décrocha pas et glissa à nouveau l'appareil dans sa poche tout en se relevant. Il ferma sa veste, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'hôpital, son coeur se serrant en pensant à l'état de son petit ami puis se mit à courir, le plus rapidement possible.

Ethan ignora son coeur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et le fait qu'il commençait à être à bout de souffle. Il n'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'il arriva devant chez Derek, ouvrant la porte avec force.

Ils étaient tous là. Aiden, Derek, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Peter et Lydia.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton pause d'une télécommande puis Aiden posa sa veste qu'il était en train de mettre.

 

\- Où étais tu ? S'exclama Derek, furieux d'avoir attendu tout l'après midi pour rien, et en même temps soulagé de le voir apparaitre alors que tous commençaient sérieusement s'inquiéter.

\- On allait partir à votre recherche. Dit Aiden à son jumeau. Attend.. Où est Danny ? Pourquoi il..

 

Dès que son frère prononça le nom de son petit ami, Ethan s'effondra au sol, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus. Et cette fois ci, il ne réussi pas à tout garder en lui. Il éclata en sanglot, laissant sortir toute sa douleur et ses peurs par ses larmes.

Il senti quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras et reconnu l'odeur rassurante de son frère. Ethan s'accrocha à lui avec force tout en appuyant sa tête contre son torse, la main d'Aiden lui caressant doucement le dos.

 

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda doucement Aiden. Je ne t'ai pas vu pleurer depuis de nombreuses années..

 

Ethan essaya de parler mais les mots butaient contre ses lèvres sans réussir à sortir.

 

\- Calme-toi.. Calme-toi.. Je suis là. Calme-toi, Petit Frère. Murmura Aiden contre l'oreille de son jumeau.

 

Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Ethan qui tourna légèrement la tête afin de voir Scott qui s'agenouillait près d'eux. Ils restèrent un long moment, sans parler, ni bouger, le silence seulement brisé par les pleurs d'Ethan et les murmures d'Aiden à l'intention de son frère.

Ethan fini par se calmer, et même si quelques que larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, il se décala un peu de son frère sans pour autant lâcher le tee shirt qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

 

\- Tu nous racontes ? Demanda Aiden, d'une voix douce que personne ne lui connaissait.

 

Ethan renifla, puis prit une grande inspiration avant de raconter du mieux qu'il pu l'accident, puis l'état de Danny, butant par moment sur les mots. Il se tourna ensuite vers Scott et lacha:

 

\- Je.. Je veux que tu le mordes.

 

Scott protesta vivement, refusant de mordre Danny sans avoir eu l'autorisation de celui ci.

 

\- Tu ne l'auras pas ! Il est dans le coma ! S'exclama Ethan. Mords le !

\- Non. De plus, je ne sais pas comment faire ! Je n'ai jamais mordu quelqu'un !

\- Tu prends et tu plantes tes crocs et voilà ! Tu l'as mordu ! Répliqua Ethan, dont les larmes s'étaient calmés et faisaient place à la colère.

\- Il pourrait mourir ! Répondit Scott. Rien ne prouve qu'il supporte la morsure.

\- Il va mourir de toute façon ! Son coeur s'est arrêté pendant l'opération, et il bat faiblement et irrégulièrement. La morsure pourrait lui offrir une chance. Mords le Scott. Je t'en supplie. Mords le.. S'il te plait..

 

L'air désespéré D'Ethan et son ton suppliant avait eu raison de lui. Il avait fini par accepter la demande du loup garou. Ethan était donc retourné à l'hôpital, cette fois ci en compagnie de Scott et d'Aiden, qui ne voulait pas laisser son jumeau seul au cas où Danny rejetait la morsure.

Les trois garçons s'étaient glissés dans la chambre où se trouvait Danny après avoir vérifié que celui ci était bien seul.

Ethan inspira pour se donner du courage puis s'avança vers le lit sans lâcher du regard le visage pâle de son petit ami. Il glissa doucement ses doigts sur la joue de Danny, frôlant la peau, puis pris la main de l'adolescent dans la sienne la serrant doucement.

Il fut reconnaissant envers son frère quand celui ci se plaça à ses côtés, lui prenant sa main libre et la serrant pour lui montrer qu'il était là, le soutenant. Il regarda Scott qui était de l'autre côté du lit, découvrant l'épaule de Danny, se transformant en loup garou.

 

\- Attends ! Lacha Ethan alors que Scott s'apprêtait à mordre Danny.

 

Le garçon regarda Ethan, surpris, se demandant s'il avait changé d'avis mais celui ci l'ignora, se penchant pour murmurer à l'oreille de Danny.

 

\- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de lui avoir demandé de te transformer.

 

Il lui fit un léger baiser au dessus de l'oreille puis ajouta, baissant encore plus la voix :

 

\- Je t'aime, bébé.

 

Aiden et Scott avaient échangé un regard en entendant Ethan, mais aucun des garçons ne parla, décidant de faire comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendu.

 

\- Vas y. Mords le. Dit Ethan en se redressant.

 

Scott hocha simplement la tête puis sous les regards des jumeaux, dont celui angoissé d'Ethan, il planta ses crocs dans l'épaule de Danny.

 

* * *

 

Que dire de ce texte ? J'ai adoré l'écrire. J'ai écrit deux débuts différents dont aucuns ne me plaisaient réellement. J'ai donc repris le deuxième début que j'ai modifié presque totalement. Puis le reste du texte s'est écrit quasiment tout seul en quelques heures et j'avoue que j'en suis plutôt satisfaite.

J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire. 

Tout comme j'espère que la fin ouverte ne vous dérangera pas trop. Ça laisse la possibilité au lecteur de choisir si oui ou non Danny survivra à la morsure. (Et à l'auteur de faire une suite si l'envie m'en prend. Et si les idées décident de venir poser leurs valises dans ma tête.)

Izikiel.

 

 


End file.
